


Rainbows Aren't Always Beautiful.

by ryosxke12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Oikawa Tooru, Character Study, Flashbacks, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, hi this is my first fic so i apologize for all the mistakes, i love oikawa so much so i had to do this, ill add more things soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryosxke12/pseuds/ryosxke12
Summary: Trapped inside his timeless loop of flashbacks in his thoughts. Replaying the moment he Lost towards his rival that he grieved to forget. Oikawa tries to go on with his life and leave those dreadful memories far behind and enjoy the smallest thing he could.ok i really dont know what to write bout this but this is just mainly a character study, this is my first fic so i apologize before if  have any spellings or grammar error.Thankyou for reading!  constructive criticism are welcome ! comments and kudos are appreciated :)





	Rainbows Aren't Always Beautiful.

Rainbows aren’t always beautiful he thought. The variation of the hue’s and saturation upon colors makes him rather dizzy. Why is there such thing so radiant and picturesque he wondered, there are so much other things that is way more interesting anyways. (like himself) But some part of him agreed in a way, though he always deny the thought of it. 

There he sat, relaxed and comfortable. On an outdoor sofa , enjoying the view of the rainbow that has been a topic in the Seijoh group chat for a while. Matsukawa described it as if he never seen a rainbow in his whole life, 

“ Guys Ohmygod THERES A RAINBOW OUTSIDE”. 

Tooru felt a slight of annoyance , reading Matsukawa’s capslocked texts, even though its like an everyday breakfast for him. Matsukawa has always been the first participant that pops up in the group chat everyday, with his good morning and goodnight texts. I guess he really loves the team dearly, even though 4 months passed since seijoh lost over karasuno.

Tooru can never forget the moment when he failed to receive the ball. It has been haunting him since then. He even remembers the pain on his right arm after it slammed against the court floor. He remembers the look on Kageyama’s face, full of vengeance and pride.

Tooru may have been known as the type of person who doesn’t have any fear or so. The team always found him rather optimistic and chill in a playful way. He always tries to make sure his team is well spirited and full of energy. He never goes hard for the team, even as a captain, he would just give the simplest advice. 

And of course, his childish and playful behavior has always been dearly to the team. Not a single day passes without Iwa chan getting pissed off by Tooru and ending up being hitted on the shoulders by Iwa chan. 

“Oikawa?” 

Tooru startled by the sound of his name being called. He went too deep in the memory lane that his surroundings starts to be a haze. 

“ Iwa chan how dare you scared me like that!” Tooru groans. 

“I have been calling you for 3 times, how the heck you did not hear me” Iwaizumi responded ,slightly annoyed by tooru’s singsong way of talking. 

“You’ve been sitting 2 hours under the sun , I’m slightly concerned you’ll be burned alive” 

“Awww look at that! Iwa chan is worried about me! “ 

“ You know what Ill take that back, Its better for you to be burned alive anyways, then that means I don’t have to come every morning to cook a goddamn breakfast for an idiot every single day” 

Iwa chan could hear Tooru’s fake sobs as he leaves the balcony to go inside, leaving tooru alone empty without his presence.

The balcony has been Tooru’s favorite place lately. The view of tall buildings illuminated by the sunlight , the fresh smell of salt water, and the chilling sea breeze always pleases him in a way He can never feel back then in Miyagi.  
Sometimes he feels sad that Kunimi and Kindaichi can’t experience this gorgeous view, since they decided to stay and study in Miyagi. 

He is considered lucky to find an empty low cost apartment near the beach in Yokohama. It excites him the first time he saw it on the housing web , he even called Iwa chan 6 times asking if he should rent it or not. 

Earlier before, he was tempted to rent this one, or the one next to Iwa chan’s apartment. He thought it would be nice living next to Iwa chan. Since, he’s a hundred percent sure that Iwa chan would get annoyed by Toorus’s messy apartment and ends up being the one who cleans it. 

Tooru has always know Iwa chan is a clean freak since seijoh years. Iwa chan would always clean his volley shoes after a match, changes his shirt if he sweats, and his gym bag smells like apples. Its always an interesting story to remember how Tooru found out bout that. 

It was after the first practice match with karasuno. Iwa chan left his bag open in the changing room so Tooru decided to cunnlingly dip his head inside it. Iwa chan wasn’t looking since he was talking to kunimi about this new popular Godzilla movie. Though long story short Iwa chan notices and aggressively snatched his bag away from him 

“ What do you think youre doing shittykawa ??!! “ 

Tooru could here him mumbling the word disgusting more then once as he leaves

Well, at the end. Tooru decided to rent the one by the beach anyway. Since, the thought of Iwa chan screaming everyday regarding how messy his apartment is sends shivers to his skin.

The apartment is not that far from Iwa chans apartment . Just a block away, 5 minutes walk. So he can easily crashes Iwa chan’s house whenever he feels like annoying him, though most of their activities in Iwa chans apartment is either playing Mario kart or Solitaire card games (which mostly ends up with Tooru staining Iwa chan’s shirt with either coffee or soda while swinging his cup to the air when he wins ) “

“ I dont wanna know, you have to fucking wash this up Tooru “ 

Though at the end he never dones it anyway.

Tooru’s apartment is considered large. In A simplicity kind of Interior. Design. It consists of a small hallway with wooden floors, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a slightly large living room which is also the kitchen and where the balcony is located. Tall windows surrouns the living room. Which makes sunlight fills up the room most of the time. The floor is mainly made out of wood, except his room which is a deep burgundy rug.

Tooru decides to buy a heck ton of Star wars movie posters and stick it at least one in each of every wall there is. He tries to make his apartment not dull and boring in anyway he could, and so far that’s the only way he could think of. 

The walls are painted white and dusty brown. Except for his bedroom wall. Which is surprisingly purple for some reason. Iwa chan was surprised and got utterly confused when he saw Tooru painting his bedroom wall purple. All iwa chan could think is maybe Tooru got the impact from his long lost best friend Ushijima, who is well known a fan of purple based on the clothes he wears daily. Sometimes Tooru teases him by calling him an eggplant. 

All Tooru did to explain to him was just with “ Just wait “ 

Later on. Tooru surprises Iwa chan by inviting him to come on a Friday night just a couple days after he moved in. With the lights dimmed , he pulled iwa chan inside his room aggressively full of excitement. 

Iwa chan starts to have stupid thoughts about what stupid things his best friend is trying to drag him in. Regarding countless of times he tried to make him do ridiculous things .

“ What are you trying to do , don’t make stupid ide-”

Iwa chans complaints stops midway when he hears a ‘click” near the doorway.

The wall was gorgeously decorated with glow in the dark figurines of planets and stars . It was all arranged exactly like the orbit., from The sun, till the smallest planet which is pluto. It was actually a heck of a view he thought. Inner nerdy Iwa chan is probably screaming happily since it was his dream back then to have this kind of room . part of him wishes he’s still a space nerd like Tooru but he always see Toorus obsession rather childish. 

Such a calm vibe Iwa thought. 

But it got ruined in seconds when Tooru burst out a laugh at him. Iwa chan didn’t realize he was staring at the wall with his mouth agape

“Iwa chan is actually impressed by something!!” 

Teased Tooru, just seconds before the other tackled him to the ground .

“Oikawa!, you’re day dreaming while eating dinner again wake up idiot”

“ Eh?!-“

Tooru lifted his head up and finally put down his spoon he’s been holding unconsciously with zero sight of food in it.

“ Are you okay?” 

Iwa chan’s question was pointless Tooru thought. Because, he himself doesn’t even know if he is okay or not. The word okay is not enough to describe this timeless loop of moments from the past that he grieved to forget. He opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by the loud ring from his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work! hopefully ill continue this work as soon as possible :)  
hopefully this fic would be a great start for my writing journey.
> 
> also Big thanks to my Buddy Lia for proof reading this chapter!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
